


The "Sweetest, Kindest Person"

by KittyCargo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Art welcome, Explicit Language, Fluff, Future Sirius/Remus, M/M, Marauders, Mentioned Harry Potter, Mentioned James Potter, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Modern Marauders (Harry Potter), Podfic Welcome, Surgery, Wisdom Teeth, content is G, dental office, do not repost to another site, non-graphic surgery, off-screen James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyCargo/pseuds/KittyCargo
Summary: Lily's friend Remus comes to the dental office where Sirius works to have his wisdom teeth removed.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 234





	The "Sweetest, Kindest Person"

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fun fluff and in no way accurate. I did no research on dental hygiene or oral surgery, and only used what I could personally remember after my own wisdom tooth surgery this summer.

“Remus, if you’ll follow me we can start getting you prepped for your extraction,” Sirius called and gave a little wave to Lily in the otherwise empty waiting room. He’d been working as a dental hygienist and surgical assistant at this office for about five years, and it was still fun to see Lily, James and sometimes Harry in the waiting room.

Remus was one of those acquaintances who was a friend of a friend. He knew Remus well enough to say hello if they bumped into each other at the grocery store but not well enough to plan events to see each other. Remus was a friend of Lily’s, and since Sirius was a friend of James’ they saw each other occasionally. Lily was hoping Remus would be Harry’s third grade teacher next year. An education major herself before she went into the administration side, she’d previously worked with Remus and really admired his classroom management skills. She’d even tried to set him and Sirius up once, but her description of him as “one of the sweetest, kindest, and genuinely warm” people she knew hadn’t sold Sirius on the idea. He knew he could be an asshole, and he would just trample over someone like that.

Remus sat in the dental chair, and Sirius tried to relax him with a bit of small talk, double checking that he hadn’t eaten anything that morning (he hadn’t), that he’d been taking the antibiotic (he had), and that he had someone to drive him home (Lily). He looked completely calm, except for where his hands gripped the bottom hem of a well-loved sweater, turning his knuckles white. The oral surgeon came in and explained the procedure again. It was a simple wisdom tooth extraction. Usually people had theirs out in their teens, but every once in a while they got someone in their twenties, like Remus, who hadn’t had theirs out yet.

After the surgeon finished, Sirius began doing his usual pre-op stuff and then started the IV to begin the sedation. He kept up the small talk as Remus began to fade out, and Sirius watched as the large hands finally went limp on his sweater.

The extraction went perfectly fine. The wisdom teeth were deep, but the surgeon was skilled, and there were no complications. Sirius buzzed the front office to get the wheelchair and to tell Lily to bring the car around. Remus was just stirring as Sirius came back with the wheelchair.

“Jessshuh fushing shish,” were Remus’ first words as he awoke. Sirius wasn’t sure what that was, but he tried to be reassuring.

“Hey, Remus, your surgery is over. It went really well. Lily’s pulling the car around. Do you think you can stand up enough to get in this chair?” This was the nicest that Sirius was, at work where he was paid to be nice.

“Jessshuh fushing shist!” Remus flailed a bit as he said it again.

“Are you in pain? Are you dizzy?” Remus looked as if he was trying to communicate something important, but the gauze in his mouth was preventing him from speaking clearly. He took no heed of Sirius’ questions and continued to repeat himself until all the sudden it clicked. _Jesus fucking Christ._ Remus was repeating, in a rather loud voice, _Jesus fucking Christ_. Sirius chuckled to himself then tried to school himself back into professionalism. “Hey, Remus, can you look at me?”

Remus turned his head, and Sirius noticed he was quite handsome. There was a smattering of freckles on his cheeks and a light scar over his nose. Remus’ eyes met his, and Sirius couldn’t help but think that they’d be prettier without the glassiness of the drugs he was currently on, but after a couple more mutterings of “Jessshuh fushing shist,” Remus’ eyes finally focused on his.

“There you are,” Sirius murmured. “Can you sit up and get in the wheelchair?”

Remus started to sit up slowly, but he seemed to get distracted by something. His brow furrowed, and Sirius had just a second to think about how cute it is before Remus reached up and stroked his cheek.

“Pretty.” Sirius couldn’t hide the shock on his face, and he didn’t have the time to think about why Remus can perfectly pronounce “pretty” but not “Jesus fucking Christ” before Remus pushed himself up and Sirius had to quickly maneuver the chair underneath him before he collapsed.

Sirius pushed Remus out the back door and around to where Lily waited with the car. Sirius helped get his long limbs tucked into the car and gently shut the door. Lily went to the driver’s side as Remus rolled down his window.

“Hey, Shiush?” Sirius looked up at his name. To his surprise, Remus hung halfway out the window, flipping him off. “Fush you for tashing my teeth!”

It only took Sirius a moment to translate that one. _Fuck you for taking my teeth!_ Sirius had held it in, but as he watched Lily try to pull Remus in the car window and roll it up, shushing the “sweetest, kindest person,” he finally broke down and laughed. Lily finally gave up, and as she drove away she gave in and flipped Sirius off too, which made Remus snort. Sirius decided he’d ask James for Remus’ number later, after he recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> [Find me on tumblr @kittycargo](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kittycargo/blog/kittycargo)


End file.
